Shatterd dreams
by keiranasmith
Summary: k i suck at summarys so any way in short ichigo dies goes to soul socity fall in love blah blah blah u get the drift rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1 shattered dreams

**Disclaimer - i do not own bleach, regretably**

**AU/ this is my first fanfic so dont laugh ... if you have any pairing requests or anything just ask XD**

**it was set after the winter war, in order to defeat aizen he had to do the one hardist thing to him, he had to be just human and forget about her and soul socity but when something terrible happens that throws his life upside down who can he reli-on?**

**Ichigooooooooo - shouted a man in the kurosaki clinic**

**Yawwwwn - ichigo said rubbing the sleep from his eyes, just in time to see his father isshin come charging at him from his bed room door but the young boy pummeld his over Excited father in to his closet door knocking a stuffed toy lion to the floor.**

**isshin recoverd just as ichigo was about to stomp on his head for waking him up at 7 o'clock in the morning on a saturday, running out of his aggresive sons room 'dont forget you are taking yuzu to her music class' he shouted over his shoulder**

**yea yea i know he shouted back (why does she want me to take her though) as he bent to pick up the strange yet very familier toy from his floor, images flooded his mind of a short cute raven haired girl, but because he could not remember who she was or what role she played in his life or about the place that he was going to be visiting that same day he forgot about it, well he did have an accident and forgot a few stuff a while back . **

**Hey ichii breakfeast is ready his little sister yuzu said going past his door, yea sure no problem i will be there shortly and is this yours he asked her holding the plush toy to her?**

**erm no i have never seen that before where did you find it?**

**in my closet was his ownly replie lobbing it back in there**

**Mmm yuzu that smells great what is it?he asked walking in to the kitchen where is father isshin and his two sisters karin and yuzu were sat eating**

**its bacon, eggs, sausage, tomatoe and beans i think the british call it a full-english she replied cheerfully, she washed up and got ready to go to her music class. **

**Yuzu im going hurry up or i will leave you behind ichigo shouted after cheaking his phone and shoving it back in his pocket, just as he walked out of the door his father grabed his hand, ichigo you do know the date to day dont you? he ask sternly**

**Of course dad its the 6****th ****of may i did not forget he said**

**the orange haired boy dropped his sister of then went to the karakura mall to find a gift which he found after walking around the mall for half an hour, when he payed and was about to leave he met tatsuki one of his classroom friends who happened to be in a queue for an extra large smoothie, she smiled and walked over to him after been served**

**Hey kurosaki, whats in the bag - she asked taking a glance at it**

**What? ohhh its a present for someone, i forgot last time he said **

**its for **_**her **_**is it not she asked patting his arm yes he said and hid is face as a blush crept up on him,**

**w-well i h-have to go he stutterd, as he left he looked at his phone and realised that his sister would be out so he went to meet her**

**she walked out with her friend when a red shiney bag was shover in front of her bye ichigo**

**when she knew what it was she started to get watery eyed they left to go home together but when ichi dropped his wallet he told yuzu to cross while he fetched it but as he crossed his phone rang when he got to the middle of the road it hung up itchigo lost focus as he stared at the phone but snapped back to reality when he heard yuzu **

**'Ichii' ****look out she shouted at her brother when she noticed a red ford come speeding round the corner aiming directly at him, he froze as he turned and saw the car and tried to move but was hit by it and launched several yards down the road**

**The driver shot off realizing what he had done leaving the little girl to run to her brother who lay smashed against a lampost from the force of the ram just then his friends walked round the cornor**

**they all stoped as orihime screamed and ran towards kurosaki as he was slowly bleading to death, ishida who was the only one who new first aid set to work on fixing him up but before he found where the blood was coming from itchigo's last life force vanished, he died on the spot, unknown to them all a man with hat and clogs who had a butterfly with him was watching them, he smiled and whisperd a message to the butterfly who took of he say ichigo's spirit high above the group who did not.**

**just then a a red head coverd in tattoes flew up to the mortified ghost of ichigo and with a look of horror on his face said long time no see partner**

**but his replie ichigo said he must have the wrong person which had shocked renji but he smiled because he knew he would not remeber him or any one else he did lose his memory and his ability to see all things un-natural**

**renji proceded with the soul burial sending ichigo to the other side, i cant wait to tell her was all the newly dead boy heard before he passed out and work up in a sort of country place surrounded by wierd buildings started to walk down the long dusty road.**

**but when a group of 10 armed robbers surrounded him ichi new his day had got worse, he charged at the first one knocking him out cold instanly he used the tempory shock to escape running through the woods still persude by the 9 other robbers it continued like this for about a few hours till the not so fit robbers gabe up and went home**

**ichigo found an abandond hut and curled up to sleep unknown to him that a long way a way the same red head was giddly talking to a certain girl who cried when she found out that he had died, he who had saved not just her but so many others lives on different ocassions, but when renji mentioned that he did not remeber him or any one else the girl burst in to uncontrolable tears**

**~MEANWHILE~**

**all of ichigo's friends and family said there good byes to him, two people inparticuler were sobbing so hard that if they continued they would flood karakura, they were yuzu his sweet little sister and orihime a girl who had a major crush on him. **


	2. Chapter 2 the renewed persona

**Disclaimer - i do not own bleach, regretably**

**AU/ this is my first fanfic so dont laugh ... if you have any pairing requests or anything just ask XD**

**it was set after the winter war, in order to defeat aizen he had to do the one hardist thing to him, he had to be just human and forget about her and soul socity but when something terrible happens that throws his life upside down who can he reli-on?**

**when ichigo woke and walked out of his 'New' home (the old semi-destroyed shed) we was shocked to find that the 10 armed robbers were waiting for him the leader of this band of mery people was yamamoto ikrikoto who unknown to ichigo was one of the most wanted men in soul socity for crimes of treason and murder **

**as soon as ichi realized what was happening they were upon him like wild fire, even though he battled his attackers there were just to many the battle continued for a couple of hours where ichigo would run away abit but they would catch up and it would continue.**

**but a few hours in and with ichigo getting tired rapidly the ring leader snuck up on him and knocked him out cold**

**~MEANWHILE~**

**ichigo's father was planning his sons funeral when a certain guy in a green coat and hat walked in **

**he surprised isshin by remarking - long time no see eh?**

**isshin who looked up gave a slight smile to his old friend and replied 'yes it has kisuke urahara, please take a seat im just planning for my only sons funeral he said with a slight bit of bitterness in his voice**

**~MEANWHILE~**

**s-s-so he is h-here in soul socity? a small fragile girl asked the red head who did the soul burial**

**yes but its useless he remembers nothing if he could not remember me then there will be no chance he can remember you or any one else here**

**b-b-but it is worth a shot i mean he new me for 2 years she replied **

**yes it is ... but we do not know where he *shorty* is the red head said desperatly **

**the fact that he called her shorty earned him a kick in the shin**

**~SUDDENLY~**

**yoroichi-sama stutterd both the redhead and the petite girl **

**Yo the ever vibarant woman replied, i believe i can help with your 'man' problem**

**W-What! cried Shorty**

**Shhhh yoroichi replied quieting the stressed girl down**

**i know where he is and what he is up to i have 2nd division keeping an eye on him she said with that shorty calmed down**

**But as we speak he has been taken hostage bye some robbers in rukongi **

**this remark only started the little girl off**

**p-p-please save him she begged **

**i will but i need your help so go ask your captains if i may borrow you she said leaving the room after finishing her sentance**

**shorty perked up and went to ask her captain jushiro ukitaki who was a strong vibrant man if she could go help yoroichi**

**but before she had even got chance to ask himhe already said yes saying that all of the captains and in fact all of soul socity new that ichigo was 'dead'**

**thank you captain shorty replied and bowed her head and turned to walk away when ukitaki told her to knock him dead which him laugh at his joke because he was dead **

**she hurried to were the ex- 2nd division captain was waiting **

**well are you ready to go save ichi? she asked**

**she nodded and with that they shunpode to where ichigo was been held**

**~MEANWHILE~**

**ichigo was getting the sh%t kicked out of him by the mob of robbers **

**but just as the leader of the gang smashed ichigo's face in and ichi was close to colapsing the gang was starteld by the aperiance of two hot looking women **

**the shinigami's had managed to knock out 3 of the 10 robbers but where quickly over powered as the leader who was a ex-shingami captain of the 11th squad but as the mob was about to savigly assault the two women the door and half of the wall was blown up bye the current 11th squad captain Zaraki Kempachi before the robbers new what hit them all except the leader were dead all because kempachi had seen the state they put ichi in wich ticked him of cause only he could do that**

**as he versed of against the leader rukia recoverd and went to ichigo's side but because of his 'treatment' he did not know who she was but before she could say anything he passed out. **

**Kempachi finished his fight quickly and joined them as they returned to there barracks**

**shorty who's real name was rukia kuchiki sister to the noble captain of the 6th division Bayakuya kuchiki took ichigo to her home as hers was not big enough for the poor ichigo who was very slowly regaining his health and memory**

**~MEANWHILE~**

**ichigo who was a sleep was in a guest bedroom when he came to he was surprised to see a cute girl sat in a chair sleeping, carefully he got out of bed and kneeled in front of her and wiped the tears away.**

**Dont try anything Kurosaki a stern harsh voice said from the door way,**

**all the poor boy could say was i was not going to.. but was cut short when the name at the door signeld him to follow as he left**

**ichigo... the man started but was also cut short as the oranger haired boy asked who he was much to the shock of the older man**

**my name is Bayakuya kuchiki and that is my sister but i am certain you know that! he said glaring at the confused boy**

**E-ee-erm sorry kuciki-san but im afraid i do not know who you or the girl is i do not think i have ever met you before**

**I hope you are joking Mr kurosaki because my sister loves you dear and has spent two years with you in karakura much to my disapointment the noble started**

**si.. kuchiki sir i am very seriouse i do not know who you arethe shocked bye replied but was more shocked when byakuya grabed his arm and pulled him to a room where he say a lot of pictures with was of him, **

**wow kuchiki-sir i did not know u liked me he said smileing but the smile was removed quickly when he saw a picture with a lion ... wait that cant be the lion in my closit is it... he thought but gave up and when he turned around he found that the noble had gone so he returned to rukia picking her up and placed her on the bed he then layed down as well**


	3. Chapter 3waking up in paradise

**Disclaimer - i do not own bleach, regretably**

**AU/ this is my first fanfic so dont laugh ... if you have any pairing requests or anything just ask XD... seriously though im running low on ideas i said i was not good so yea please help me**

**it was set after the winter war, in order to defeat aizen he had to do the one hardist thing to him, he had to be just human and forget about her and soul socity but when something terrible happens that throws his life upside down who can he reli-on?**

**Ichigo woke with a yawn to find that a small beautiful women was grabbing his ... shirt (gotcha XD) he look around the room then back at her then at the room, one thought ran through his mind ... i died... the clinging girl moand and he looked at her he decided he would kiss her so as he was about to kiss her forehead but she woke up and looked up to only get a quick second to realize whats happening there lips locked and a small gasp came from her but surprizingly she did not pull a way only to return the passion of longing and desire**

**itchigo was shocked as she climbed on top of him not breaking lip contact and as she started to move her hands down to the ridge-line of his boxers it was her turn to be shocked when a voice from behind calmly but with athoroty told her to stop what she was doing, she froze realizing that her brother was at the door**

**she quickly got of ichigo who had turned straberry coloured at been discoverd **

**N-Nii-sama what are you doing here she asked **

**he told her that he had come for him he said pointing at ichigo who quickly got of the bed and followed byakuya out of the room leaving a rukia to freat over what would happen**

**ichigo followed the noble into a large libary and was told to sit down so he did**

**ichigo i have spoken to the research and development division and they are have said that because u lost your powers you also lost your memory of us as well mainly of rukia, so they are going to come over and see what they can do about it, he said hopefully they can return your memory or your powers if it is the latter, you will be sent to the academy of serite and will become a member of the 13 protection squads, but if you fail you will be kicked out of serite and will have to live in rukongi but he started do you understand kurosaki?**

**erm yes but what if i is the memory one? he asked**

**well in both cases if you get in the 13 protection squads or regain your memory i will follow my sisters wish and let you marry her he said watching his face for a reaction**

**a-a-and what if i refuse he asked**

**i will kill you for hurting rukia he said coldly**

there was a nock at the door  


**byakuya walked to the door to see who it was and all ichigo saw was him smerking**

ichigo Gulped

**well then ichigo it seems that the 12th division or as you know them Research and development was arrived so we will find out what it will be he said**

**after a thourough check-up by the captain of 12 division he pulled byakuya to the side leaving ichigo to just strare at the two captains just then rukia walked in and went to ichigo she did not notice her brother or R&D here and she pulled ichi into a long slumbering kiss **

***COUGH* she froze again and turned around to see her brother who told her to be quiet as she started to explain  
she shut up immediatly**

**i belive you will want to know this as well since it is regarding both you and kurosaki there**

the R&D guy spoke saying that after a thourough check ichigo kurosaki is...


End file.
